


Hacking Hijinks

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Olivia decides to take Satya out for a night on the town, but little does the Indian realise, Olivia has some rather ulterior motives. (Symbra, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Hacking Hijinks

Olivia Colomar pulled up outside of her destination in her snazzy purple car, the destination in question being the house of her girlfriend Satya Vaswani. She was going to take her out on a date tonight, to first a fancy art gallery with a new exhibit about Indian art, then shopping to the local mall before ending their evening with a lovely dinner together.

It sounded romantic, perfect in her mind, but Olivia, being the little gremlin she was, had an ulterior motive to it all. But that would wait, now, she needed to greet her beloved. She reached back, taking the bouquet of roses she had bought for the occasion, purple roses, her signature colour.

She opened up the car door, heading out of the car and onto the road, walking up the path to Satya's house. She was wearing a rather cute purple dress with long sleeves, her brown hair styled in its signature braid and buzz cut combo.

She walked to the door, reaching out and pressing the doorbell with one finger. "Boop!" She said, as her finger touched the button and the sound of the bell was heard.

The door opened up, revealing Satya in a rather elegant blue blue dress and a long white jacket, smiling softly at her. "Olivia... you came."

"Hey angel," Olivia cooed, handing her the bouquet. "I got these for you." She then smiled, winking playfully.

Her Indian lover giggled, taking the flowers and smelling them. "Mmmm... these smell so divine, yet they have the distinctness of your scent about them." She grinned. "I love them."

"And I love you," The latina girl replied, walking up and kissing Olivia on the lips passionately, cupping her cheeks and embracing her closely, her hand gently on her back.

Satya sighed, kissing Olivia back tenderly before the latina pulled away and pulled her by the arm, taking her down to the car.

As they reached the side of their mechanical carriage, Satya's eyes widened with amazement, stroking the metal finish of the car's bodywork. "This car looks amazing... how on earth did you afford it? Even my job doesn't pay me half as much as it would to afford this."

Olivia chuckled. "It's a secret honey," she purred. "One I'm not so willing to divulge right now." She then climbed into the car, clipping herself into the seatbelt.

Satya sat at her side, amazed by all the technology in the car. "It's even more incredible on the inside. Seriously, how the fuck did you afford this?"

"Still not telling," the latina purred. "Okay, so I figured we could go to a few places tonight, give you a good night on the town." She winked.

"You're too kind to me, Olivia," Satya expressed. She reached over and held her hand tightly. She gazed at her with loving eyes and then said. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You didn't do anything baby," Olivia replied. "Now, strap yourself in... and prepare for a night you won't soon forget." She chuckled. She wasn't going to forget tonight either.

Their first destination was the art gallery at the centre of the city. It was a remarkable building, built by the same architecture firm that Satya worked for, something the Indian girl wouldn't stop going on about on the way there. Olivia didn't mind, she was just happy to see her girlfriend passionate about something.

When they walked into the building together, holding hands like the loving couple they were, Satya couldn't control her excitement. She was jumping up and down at Olivia's sides, grinning happily. "What are we doing here for, baby?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "You'll see, Saty," she told her. "Just wait and be patient alright."

After walking through various wings of the museum and up many staircases, they arrived at where Olivia wanted Satya to be for the next while. It was an exhibit dedicated to various Indian relics and works of art, all perfectly preserved.

Satya stared in awe at her heritage, moved by this gesture. She held her hands to her chest, quickly giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Oh, Olivia, I love this."

"I thought you might," The latina responded. "I saw it being advertised in the paper the other day. Figured you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, I do! I do!" Satya insisted. "I mean, I never see anything from back home in India around here and yet here all this is."

Olivia smiled. "Think you'll be alright here for a while?"

"I think so," Satya replied. "Wait, what? Where are you going?" She felt a little concerned. "You're not going to abandon me, are you?"

"No, just figured you'd enjoy this stuff more than me," Olivia told her, telling a white lie. "We'll meet up later okay? I promise."

Satya nodded. "Alright, Olivia. But you be careful. This is a big building. I'd hate for you to get lost in here."

"Don't worry," Olivia assured her. "You designed this place, remember?" She said with a slight wink, before leaving Satya in peace. Now it was time for her to enact phase two of her little scheme. She giggled, before making her way down to the museum's gift shop.

It was a fairly innocent little place, with cheap children's toys and non-fiction guidebooks that would have bored the latina to tears, but what Olivia was interested in most, was the cash register. She looked into her purse, quickly pulling out a glove with wires and tubes around its fingers, sliding it onto her hand.

This was her hacker glove, a piece of tech created by her that could hack into anything she wanted. She'd gotten the idea from a video game she played a few years ago, and so far, it hadn't failed her yet.

She held her hand over the to the cash register, in a manner that wouldn't attract attention. She made motions with her fingers, causing ultraviolet beams, invisible to the naked eye, to fire at the cash register, hacking it and the computer next to it.

It didn't take long before Olivia could see on her jailbroken smartphone that she was in the museum's system. Security was often weak in places like this. With a few presses on her touch screen, a significant sum of money was transferred into one of her many untraceable bank accounts.

She smiled, putting her phone away. "And no one will ever know."

This was how her evening went with Satya. While her clueless Indian lover was distracted, Olivia would work her magic, silently robbing the places blind with her incredible hacker skills, often in plain sight. No one would ever suspect her and that was the beauty of it.

She hacked the shopping mall they went to and the restaurant they had dinner in, but knew that after hacking the restaurant and the phones of the other customers, she had done enough for one night. She was already stupidly rich and there was someone else who deserved her attention.

Satya was helping herself to some of her naan bread, smiling at Olivia as the latina sipped up some of her curry. "These restaurants aren't as perfect as the ones back home," she said. "But my country's cuisine will always be a welcome taste in my mouth."

"Just wish it wasn't so spicy," Olivia admitted, nearly burning her tongue on one piece of food. "Seriously, my tongue is gonna be all burn tissue by the time dessert comes."

Satya laughed. "You can just blow on it to cool it down, hon," she reminded her, rolling her eyes.

It was in that second, that Olivia had made a very big mistake. While talking to Satya, she had neglected to put her hacker glove away, it clearly on display on her hand for her lover to see.

As she sipped her drink, the Indian girl took notice of her lover's unusual fashion accessory, raising an eyebrow at it in curiosity. "Olivia?"

"Hm?" The latina replied, sucking up a noodle into her mouth. "What's up, babe?"

"What's your special glove doing out?" Satya inquired, pointing to Olivia's left hand.

Olivia looked down, her eyes widening in surprise. Oh shit! She exclaimed in her mind, before quickly pulling her glove behind her back, blushing embarrassingly. "Oh... what glove? I'm not wearing a glove. Who wears gloves in the middle of summer right? I mean they'd have to be freakin crazy."

"Uh huh," Satya said, folding her arms and giving her Mexican girlfriend an "I know what you did look." "You can't play coy with me, babe. I saw it. What have you been up to?"

"I..." Olivia tried to find an excuse, but know her autistic lover, she'd see straight through it in an instant. She sighed, regretfully deciding to come clean. "Fine, I only asked you out on a date to hack the places we went too. I'm a hacker, it's what I do... I'm sorry babe."

"How much did you steal?" Satya said sternly. "How much, Olivia?"

"About a couple million... give or take five hundred from one of the guys who's debt I decided to pay."

Satya facepalmed. "Olivia, we talked about this. You can't go robbing people blind. It's not right."

"I'm not gonna get caught, Saty," Olivia insisted. "I'm virtually untraceable."

"No, but I don't like it," Satya told her. "I'm alright with a lot of your weird shit, Olivia, but this is too far. You're gonna give the money back and promise not to do this again."

Olivia sighed softly. "Fine, you win." She pressed a few buttons on her phone. "It's done... I promise not to do it again... I'm really sorry Satya."

"It's okay," Satya told her, leaning forward and kissing her lips. "You know I forgive people easily... especially the ones I love."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too... Satya."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Another prompt sent in by my dear friend Sam. This was quite a bit tricky to do at first, but it soon became an easy write for a yuri genius like myself :3

See ya next time!


End file.
